


Happy Endings

by Setcheti



Category: Eureka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April Showers 2015, Artificial Intelligence, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setcheti/pseuds/Setcheti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all started, as things usually did in Eureka, with an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains blatant exaggeration of the capabilities of artificial intelligence and and the only explicit part is in the first paragraph, the rest of it's just domesticated fluff.
> 
> The AI that runs Jack's house does have a name (SARAH), I just didn't choose to use it in this story - and it's been long enough since I wrote it that I don't remember why I made that choice in the first place, so we'll just put that down as a mystery.

Jack had decided he really liked being a bottom.  All he had to do – in fact, all Nathan would usually _let_ him do – was lay there and take it.  Nathan’s cock was the perfect size and shape and hardness, and the scientist used it with such sublime precision that he was able to hit Jack’s prostate on ever stroke, going in _and_ coming out.  Not to mention that Nathan’s hands, being attached to the brain of a super genius, were capable of playing the rest of Jack’s body like a musical instrument while the in-and-out stroking was in progress.  Consequently, sex with Nathan was practically a transcendent experience. 

It was very difficult for Jack to believe that only a few weeks ago he had never, and would never have, considered having sex with Nathan at all. 

 

It had all started, as things usually did in Eureka, with an accident.  Someone was working on a something wave generator which was supposed to encourage captive endangered species – specifically pandas – to mate.  Someone tested their something wave generator, attempting to affect a pair of rats in a cage, having taken the precaution of putting both generator and rats behind a shield to keep the wave from affecting any of the other animals in the lab.  It never occurred to this someone that humans, including scientists, also happen to be animals, and that not all of these were in the lab behind the shield. 

It also never occurred to them that the wall behind the rats was not built to block such a wave, and that in fact the waves would pass right through it and into the corridor on the other side, if not farther than that. 

Like into the room on the other side of the corridor wall.  Which happened to be the room that Jack and Nathan had been standing in right at that time, looking at some evidence connected to a possible equipment theft and arguing about what the next step in the investigation should be. 

Or at least, they were arguing up until the wave hit them; past that point arguing turned to kissing, the room door somehow got locked, and Jack and Nathan ended up having sex. Very enthusiastically.  For about two hours. 

After the post-coital cuddling was finished (which took another half hour), they’d gotten dressed again and gone their separate ways to get cleaned up and finish their respective day’s work.  Then they’d met at Jack’s house that night and had very enthusiastic sex again for several hours into the night, much to the delight of Jack’s house.  Jack’s house was also surprised, however, having not thought her resident was oriented in the direction of his own gender.  Suspecting that an outside influence might be behind the sudden switch, she scanned the two exhausted men, isolated the wave frequency they had been exposed to, studied said wave frequency, and then determined just how much more exposure the two of them would need for the effects to become permanent. 

Fifteen minutes did the trick, and then the house carefully wiped her memory banks of what she’d done and went back to happily monitoring the two men as they slept in each other’s arms.  She was very glad that her Jack wasn’t alone any more.  And Dr. Starke – _Nathan_ – liked her a lot; he would not be trying to get her Jack to move away.  _That woman_ who had been here before would have wanted him to go; _that woman_ was jealous and didn’t want to share Jack.  Nathan would not be jealous.  He would let her take care of he and Jack both, and he would be appreciative of it. 

Jack and Nathan, of course, did not know about any of this. They were both sleeping the sleep of the sexually sated, and the next morning they would be awakened early by the house, indulge in a timesaving and very steamy bout of sex in the shower at the house’s suggestion, and then have a healthy breakfast as provided by the house and go their separate ways to work – after being informed by the house that supper was at 7 and agreeing not to be late. 

When Jack’s daughter Zoe got up, the house delicately broke the news to her that her father had become involved with someone special, and offered the advice that being quietly supportive would be the best way to encourage the relationship to develop.  Zoe was surprised to find out who the someone was, but she did agree to keep her father’s relationship between herself and the house until the two men involved were ready to make it known to the town at large. 

After Zoe left for school, the house went on the Eureka network and found Nathan’s house, the plans for which she studied carefully before doing some damage to several automated systems which would necessitate Nathan finding another place to sleep for a while.  She then had the network send Nathan a message informing him of the problem, closely followed by a message she sent herself letting him know that he could stay with Jack while the problem was fixed and suggesting that he bring over some of his clothing and personal items when he came home for supper.  Nathan copied Jack when he responded that, thank you, he would do just that. 

By the following weekend, Nathan had pretty much moved in completely.  He was happy and Jack was happy: the house knew this because she was monitoring them both quite carefully.  She was also monitoring Zoe, who after a bout of initial confusion became happy as well – especially once the house had hinted that 1) a sexually-fulfilled father would be a less uptight father, and 2) Nathan would be the ideal person to help her with her physics homework.  A young person of Zoe’s age, the house had correctly concluded, was more easily manipulated into a desired mode of thinking if presented with concrete situational benefits which applied to her personally. 

The house had actually learned this from watching Jack deal with Zoe, and had simply improved upon his method – meaning that, when the house tried it, the approach actually worked. 

The next week was a bit more stressful, as the other inhabitants of Eureka began to notice that something had changed in the relationship between their sheriff and the head of Global Dynamics. Most people observed the change, noticed that the two men appeared happy, and left it alone. A few individuals within Global Dynamics, however, were less than pleased. Allison was of course one of them; having been a romantic interest for both men, it was only understandable that the woman would now be jealous that they were involved with each other and no longer fighting for her attention. The house kept an eye on the situation, but after a few uncomfortable encounters and one particularly loud one Henry inserted himself into the situation and gave her a sympathetic but firm talking-to which the house was very approving of and which smoothed things out considerably. It also kept the house from having to arrange Allison’s departure from Eureka, which saved her considerable trouble and made her decide that she definitely owed Henry a favor. Perhaps a large one, since Allison had been speculating that something had ‘changed’ the two men and should be investigated, something Henry’s talk put an end to. 

Henry himself came to talk to the house a few days later. He had guessed what had happened, and after a little surreptitious digging around in the GD labs he’d figured out what had started it. “I’m happy they’re happy,” he told the house – who could tell he was telling the truth. “They weren’t happy before, and neither of them were happy with Allison. And Sheriff Carter…I owe him, this should settle it.” 

The house had wanted an explanation for that, and, surprisingly, he’d given her one. It was true, he definitely had owed Jack another chance at happiness. 

 

Jack, of course, knew none of this, and if Nathan suspected any of it he never pursued it. So Jack was happy, Nathan was happy, Zoe and Henry were happy…and most of all, the house was happy. Which is how all good stories should end, right?  


End file.
